


Birthday Cake

by danagracee (harry_stiles)



Series: FFXV One Shots [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Kissing, Love, Mild Sexual Content, No Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rough Kissing, Shyness, Video & Computer Games, flustered reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stiles/pseuds/danagracee
Summary: Showing up at Gladiolus' house unexpected can only lead to so many possibilities.





	

                “Oh no…”

                You gulped as you stared down at the half burnt cake in front of you. You always loved to cook, but today was different and special. It was your best friend's birthday and you wanted to do something special for him, not create a disaster.

                It had all started this morning. After Gladio left for work you had started baking a new recipe you had been dying to try out. It was a triple layer chocolate cake, and even though you knew Gladio was a big fan of skewers and barbeque you knew he couldn’t pass up on anything you cooked for him. This time you knew he'd be unhappy that you nearly burned down his kitchen.

                _I’m so dead when he gets back._ You glanced at your wrist watch to find that he would probably be back any minute. You had started preparing the cake in accordance to him returning just after it had cooled. Now he would return to a lumpy, burned heap of flour.

                Just then you heard the front door swing open, making you jump. You heard his heavy footsteps trudging through the house, stopping briefly as he kicked his shoes off. Then the soft padding of his feet led him straight towards the kitchen and you.

                “Oh?” His eyebrows rose in surprise when his eyes met yours. You didn’t technically live with Gladio, but he let you come and go as you pleased. On a normal day you would’ve called or texted him that you were coming over, but today had totally different circumstances.

                “H-Hey!” You wanted to hide the catastrophe in front of you but it was too late. His amber eyes were glued on what would’ve been a cake, a small smirk developing on his lips.

                “You tried cooking again?” He strode over to you.

                “Yeah… It didn’t really go as planned,” you admitted in embarrassment.

                “I see.” He poked the cake with his finger and it instantly deflated. “Usually you’re much better than this,” he teased.

                You covered your face with your hands to hide your red face, wishing you could just disappear. You felt his hands grab yours, pulling them away gently.

                “You tried your best; there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Why don’t we… why don’t we try baking together?”

                “What?” Your eyes widened in disbelief. Your friend was never the type to mess around in the kitchen. He was comfortable just setting the table.

                “Remember you told me you wanted to spend time together on my birthday?” He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

                You nodded. “What about it?”

                He chuckled in amusement. “Don’t you still want to do that?”

                “I… If you want to?” _I sound so stupid. Why do I have to have a crush on him out of all people?_

                He chuckled. “Let’s throw this one out and start over again. Just tell me what to do.”

                “OK. Alright.” You picked the cake pan up and set it aside as he dug into the cabinets for a clean one. “Most of the ingredients are already out except for the milk and the eggs. Then the recipe is right here.” You pointed to the folded sheet of paper with your scribbled handwriting on it.

                “Wow, you did all this by yourself?” He picked the sheet of paper up and skimmed through it.

                You nodded. “It’s your birthday. I wanted to do something special for you.”

                “I’m no one special to be doing things for.” He started to collect the ingredients from the refrigerator. “But… thank you.”

                Time always seemed to fly when you were with Gladio and for once you wished it would slow down. The two of you hadn’t necessarily started off as friends, more like enemies if anything, but as you grew older and his line of work crossed into yours you found yourself getting closer and respecting one another. You weren’t quite sure when you started developing feelings for him, but you always admired his work ethic and his love for his job. Out of all the other men and women that served King Regis and Noctis, Gladio always out shined them.

                “So, how was work today,” you asked after pouring all of the ingredients into a mixing bowl.

                “Same old, same old.” He plugged in the electric mixer before handing it over to you. “King Regis gave me this really cool birthday present I’ll have to show you later, but his brat of a son didn’t get me squat. But you know what? I couldn’t stop thinking about the rest of the day.”

                “And why’s that?”

                “Because... I was thinking about spending it with you.”

                Your heart started beating faster when your eyes met. _He’s always blunt about everything but he couldn’t possibly feel the same, right?_ You quickly looked away and busied yourself with mixing up the cake batter. When you turned the machine on you were glad the mix didn’t fly everywhere due to your nerves. Unfortunately a few bits did splatter against your skin and the counter, but not enough to warrant a huge mess.

                “Hey, you got something on your neck.” Gladio reached over and wiped the chocolate mix from your skin.

                You felt your face heat up at his touch. As much as you wanted to push him away you also wanted him to keep touching you. He was driving you absolutely mad today, behaving in ways he hadn’t before. Everything about your relationship was platonic up to this point and you couldn’t help but wonder if you had missed hints he might’ve been sending you all this time.

                “Are you even going to look at me when I’m talking to you?”

                His tone was gentle, but the question took you off guard. His face was closer to yours than you remembered and you felt your ear tips burning. In your embarrassment you tipped the mixer at an angle that had cake batter splattering over you both.

                “I’m… I’m so sorry!” You quickly turned the equipment off and set it aside. By the time you turned to help wipe off Gladio’s face he was already cleaning himself with the collar of his jacket before promptly unbuttoning it. It only took you seconds to realize he was wearing nothing underneath and you swore your head was going to pop.

                “Don’t worry about it.” He laid the soiled fabric on the other kitchen counter. “It was getting too hot in here anyway.”

                _Oh my gods this isn’t happening!_ You had seen Gladio shirtless before on countless occasions, but this time felt different. For one, you were both alone, and secondly he was giving you a rather seductive expression. Everything about him screamed sex at that moment and you weren’t sure if you wanted to stay or go.

                “Hey, you got something right here too.” He leaned in closer to you, his face mere inches from yours as he stared down at your lips. You thought he’d simply wipe away whatever offensive substance was on your face, but instead he pressed his lips against yours.

                His lips were soft against yours, completely taking your breath away. You had been kissed many times before, but with Gladio it felt completely different. It took you a few moments to kiss him back and it felt like heaven on earth. The combination of the chocolate flavor and his tongue against your lips was driving you insane. It was a feeling you always wanted and now it was right at your fingertips.

                Gladio wasted no time once he saw your attraction was mutual. You let out a small gasp when one of his hands left your waist to grab your ass. He chuckled at your reaction, reconnecting your lips again as he picked you up with ease to place you on a clear section of the counter.

                “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” His breath was now hot against your neck as he moved down to lick the remaining offending bits of chocolate from your neck. “You know... bad girls have to be punished, right?” He chuckled again at your light gasp when he bit down on the soft skin of your exposed shoulder.

                “You’re adorable,” he said the last words you thought you’d ever hear from him against your skin. “I didn’t think I could rile you up like this.”

                “Quit joking Gladio,” you huffed, sick and tired of his teasing.

                “It isn’t a joke.” He pressed his scarred forehead against yours. His amber eyes were intense and you felt yourself growing warmer. “None of it is. I’ve always wanted to kiss you like that and I’ve always been in love with you.”

                His confession was so simple, yet it made you immensely happy to know he returned your feelings. “I… Me too.”

                He smiled and it was the most beautiful, heartwarming thing you had ever seen. “Be with me then?”

                “Always.” You only saw the hint of a small smile on his lips before you kissed him again fervently.

                “This cake is never going to get baked,” he whispered against your lips.

                “Who cares about the cake, I just want you,” you said, slightly surprising yourself at your boldness.

                “Deal.” He kissed you again before picking you up in his arms and carrying you in the direction of his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really wanted to do something for Gladio's birthday (even tho i am super late!), but I totally didn't envision it to end up as steamy as this especially considering I'm more into Noct when it comes to these kinds of things haha. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it and if you liked it leave a kudos or a comment! It's much appreciated!
> 
> I also have a favor to ask of you all. I'm working on a really exciting project and I would like some feedback from you all. If you would please take the survey [here](http://www.strawpoll.me/12719493) , it will be very helpful to not only me but to you all as well. 
> 
> Thank you all that take it :) Remember for more updates from me don't forget to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dana_gracee). You can also keep up with me and support me on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/danagracee).
> 
> As always thank you all for reading and have an awesome weekend!


End file.
